


Alone Time

by mythicait



Series: One Piece Oneshots [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Astral Projection, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Smut, Voyeurism, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Okay, I had to ask for this, too.....Mihawk/Perona with a little ghostly voyeurism.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverwolf_fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/gifts).

Honestly, she had no one to blame but herself.

Perona was the one who had chosen to return to this dreary, lonely castle and its single inhabitant, so it was her own fault if she got bored. During the day, she amused herself with her ghosts and helping and annoying her host, but tonight she was struggling to fall asleep.

Tossing and turning in her bed, Perona snuggled into her stuffed animals but even that didn’t help. The castle was much quieter ever since Zoro had left and she hated to admit it, but he was a nice buffer. Even if he wasn’t that cute.

Instead, she was stuck with the broody one who _didn’t_ rise to her taunts. Dracule “Hawkeye” Mihawk. Shichibukai and swordsman extraordinaire. And completely boring. Not cute whatsoever. All he did was work and read and drink wine and he was nothing like what she expected of the famed Shichibukai.

Even if she would never admit that he was the biggest reason why she had returned to this isolated island…

Shoving down _that_ thought, Perona let out a frustrated scream before staring at the ceiling for several long moments. Fine. She would haunt the halls of this stupid castle for a little bit, wear herself out using her powers, and finally be able to fall asleep.

Throwing the covers over her head, Perona astral projected out of her body and into the air. This aspect of her Horo Horo no Mi was second nature to her but maybe if she floated around enough she would get tired. It also provided her with a good way to snoop through the parts of the castle Hawkeye wouldn’t let her explore!

Curious, Perona wandered towards his private wing. When she had first come to Kuraigana Island - and she hadn’t known it had belonged to _him_ \- she had wandered through the entire castle. He didn’t keep very many personal things and she had thought it was abandoned so she hadn’t snooped too much but it was different now.

While she explored, she found another study (the man had way too many) and a wine cellar. After several boring rooms, she finally found something interesting - his bedroom. He had retired a long time ago so she expected him to be asleep, but though he was in bed, he was definitely not asleep.

Perona quickly hid half in the wall, tucked away so he wouldn’t see her while she spied on him. The sounds of heavy breathing filled the room and she peered closer, angling so she could see what he was doing.

When she finally realized what was happening, she gasped. Jerking back, she covered her mouth and pulled back into the room next door. Perona stared blindly at the wall in shock for several long moments before curiosity got the better of her.

When she peeked back in, nothing had changed. He hadn’t heard her and he was still doing… that.

Seeing Hawkeye without a shirt wasn’t new - he enjoyed galavanting around with just his coat on all the time - but this was completely different. Divested of all his usual accessories, her host was clad only in his pants and his tangled red bedsheets. A tiny part of her was jealous of the expensive looking sheets but most of her was focused on his hands.

One hand tangled in the sheets, his other was fisted at the base of his cock. His pants were opened only enough for that, as if he had grown too impatient to wait. When Perona glanced at his face, she found his eyes shut tight and a look of utter concentration marring his expression.

With wide eyes and her hand still clamped over her mouth, Perona watched as he stroked himself. She knew she should leave him to his well-valued privacy, but she was transfixed. The normally impeccable swordsman was rumpled and rushed and every once in a while, the most… adorable little moans escaped from him.

As she watched, Perona started to feel - hot. In her astral form, she shouldn’t feel _anything,_ but watching Hawkeye Mihawk fall apart at his own hand was making her own breath come faster as she felt warmth spread throughout her incorporeal form.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Hawkeye’s breath caught and his back arched against the sheets beneath him. A sharp moan later and he was coming all over his hand and stomach. Perona muffled her own voice with her hand at the sight of his throbbing cock, softening even as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Resting there for a moment, Hawkeye ran his clean hand through his mussed black hair before slumping over. In the overwhelming silence, she watched as he hung his head and whispered the last name she would have expected.

“Perona…”

Screams echoing inside her head, Perona fled. Racing back to her own room on the other side of the giant castle, she dove back into her body. She threw the sheets off of her body, hot in her own skin as she tried to process what she had seen. What she had heard.

After she talked herself in circles for longer than she wanted to admit, Perona threw her arms over her face and groaned. Not once had Hawkeye ever even hinted at being interested in her like that. And she may have tossed around the idea, but he was so cold and distant that she had never seriously imagined him like that.

But as she lay there, the sight of him with his hand on himself, touching himself to thoughts of _her, _Perona felt that heat build again. Without fully realizing it, her fingers slipped into her panties to find herself wet and sensitive. It didn’t take long until she was breaking apart from the thought of him being the one to touch her.

Perona hid the next day, too embarrassed and scared to face him. But it didn’t stop her from sending one of her ghosts to spy on Hawkeye the next night - and watching through its eyes so she could shatter to pieces with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, and especially commenting!
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr @myfeyrelady!


End file.
